cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kim Jong Sun City
Kim Jong Sun City (often abbreviated KJSC), officially Ville de Kim Jong Sun (French) is the capital of the Democratic People's Republic of Ryokyo and the largest city in the country. It is located in the south of the country and according to data released in 2010 it has a population of 1,465,998. It is administered directly by the national government. Up until 2010 the city was known as Ryokyan, when it was renamed Kim Jong Sun City. History 'pre-1961' '1961-2010: Ryokyan' '2010- : Kim Jong Sun City' Geography and Climate Kim Jong Sun City is located in south-west Ryokyo; the city lies on a flat plain on the shores of the Yellow Sea. The Red River flows southwestward through the city toward the Yellow Sea. The climate of Kim Jong Sun City is a humid continental climate (Köppen climate classification Dwa). In winter, cold, dry winds can blow from Siberia, making conditions in winter very cold; the temperature is usually below freezing between November and early March, though the average daytime high is a few degrees above freezing in every month except January. The winter is generally much drier than summer, with snow falling thirty-seven days on average. The most unpleasant feature of the weather and climate is undoubtedly the extreme cold and frequent wind chill in winter; warm clothing is necessary at this time. The transition from the cold, dry winter to the warm, wet summer occurs rather quickly between April and early May, and there is a similar rather abrupt return to winter conditions in late October and November. Summers are generally hot and humid, with the East Asian monsoon taking place from June until August; these are also the hottest months, with average temperatures of 21 °C to 25 °C, and daytime highs often above 30 °C. 'Administrative division' Kim Jong Sun City is divided into 10 regions which are in turn divided into 59 sub regions. Transportation 'Rail transport' 'Metro and bus' The KJSC metro is divided into 5 subdivisions, the premier ligne runs in a north-south direction with 18 stations. The deuxième ligne runs in an east-west direction with 12 stations. In addition to these there are 3 so called ring lines or couronnes; the première couronne is closest to the city center (10 stations), the deuxième couronne has 18 stations and the troisième couronne has 23 stations. The metro stations are beautifully decorated in a style which closely resembles the stalinist-style Moscow metro. The first and second line was built 1973-1975. The first and second ring 1981-1984, and the third line was completed in 1999. The first line, second line and the first ring was renovated 2005-2009. A one trip metro ticket costs 1,50W. All residents in the city recieves a 61-trip card once a month for free. 'Cars' 'Air' The airport of the city is the largest in the country. It is named Kim Jong Sun International Airport (KJS) and is located outside the city. From the city centre it is easiest accessable by using the metro-airport transfer line. The airport is used by, among others, the domestic RokAir as well as foreign airline with special permission to operate in the country, Aeroflot, Air China, Koryo Air and a couple of smaller Chinese airlines. Sports 'Victory Stadium & Sports complex' The Victory Stadium and the surrounding sports complex was constructed in 1998 to commemorate the 40th anniversary of the end of the Independence war or Ryokyo. It was formally opened on January 1st 1999 by the Supreme Leader of the DPRR, Kim Jong Sun. It cost approximately 1,28 billion W to build. 'Kim Il Sung Stadium (DPRK Friendship stadium)' Landmarks 'Presidential Palace' The Presidential palace is the official residence of the Supreme Leader of the DPRR, Kim Jong Sun. It is built in Stalinist style, similar to the Seven sisters in Moscow, Russia. 'Palace of the People' The building referred to as the Palace of the People is the seat of the Supreme People's Assembly, the legislative of the DPRR. It was constructed 1968-1975 and is one of the largest bulding complexes in the world. It also houses some ministries and departments of the government. It is located in the centre of the city and is a popular tourist attraction. 'Ryokyan TV tower' 'Kim Jong Sun Tower' The Kim Jong Sun Tower is a skyscraper currently under construction in Kim Jong Sun City. Construction started in 2005 and it's planned height is 798 metres. It is currenly about 580 metres. Category:DPRR Category:Deleted nations Category:Articles for deletion